Obi-Wans Traumatizing Experience
by Sea Stone1
Summary: Obi, Amme, and a mall. What else is there to say? I might add more to it later, then again, I might not. (It depends on the reviews *hinthint*)


Obi-Wan's Traumatizing Experience

Summary: Obi, Amme and a mall. What else is there to say? PS: I'm **_begging _**(I used all three of those little icon thingys. Aren't you just so proud?) for reviews! Please? I'll be your best friend.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wish I didn't care. 

Obi-Wan stumbles into the apartment that he shares with his master, mostly being supported by his girlfriend, Amme. Qui-Gon comes in to see what's wrong. "Padawan, what happened?" "Oh… oh master, it was horrible!" he clings to his masters robes, almost crying. Qui-Gon tries to comfort his apprentice, who seems too out of sorts to speak clearly. He looks up. "Amme…?" Amme doesn't seem very worried. In fact, she seems almost amused. She leans over to Obi and whispers something in his ear. "NOOOOO!" he screams. "NONONONONO!" He clings even tighter to his master. Amme almost doubles over laughing. "Amme!" Qui-Gon exclaims. "Whatever happened must have been very hard on him, and you're his girlfriend. Shouldn't you be trying to help?" Amme, still giggling, says, "Your right. I'll be good." She sits on the couch next to Obi-Wan. "Obi? Sweetie? Look at me. Look at me honey. Good boy. Now listen. I want you to sit here and I'll go get you something to eat and make you some hot chocolate, okay?" Obi-Wan whimpers and finally nods in agreement. "I'll be right back." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and starts to the kitchen, motioning for Qui-Gon to follow. When he dose, a frantic apprentice clings to him. "No master, don't leave me in my time of need!" Amme disentangles Obi from Qui-Gons robe and hands him a fluffy pitten toy. "There you go Obi. Now stay here while me and Master Qui-Gon make you some food." Obi-Wan collapses on the couch, clutching the toy. When the two reach the kitchen, Qui-Gon demands an explanation. Amme starts giggling again. "Well you see, remember how we went to get some new training clothes for Obi today? Well, it was then I remembered that Master Iras gave me some creds to get new clothes and things. We were right near a shopping center so…"

"This is great timing! All the summer stuff is out and everything else is on sale!" Amme exclaimed, walking into a store. "Now are you _sure _you don't mind? Because once I start, I'm not going to stop for anything." "Of course I don't mind Amme. You need new clothes, were here, and besides, a jedi must have patience." To Obi-Wan, this seemed like a pretty sweet deal. He could spend the day relaxing and making his girlfriend happy, just by sitting around and watching her try on and buy clothes. Amme dragged him to the teenage female section and started to go through the racks of clothes. Whenever she found something she liked, she handed it to Obi-Wan and he had to walk around the whole store with it. "Um, Amme? Babe? Do you really think you need all these?" He wardrobe was much smaller, and he was positive that the mountain of clothes she had was not necessary. But Amme just gave him a strange look and continued to hand him more. "Could you at least carry _some _of it yourself?" he asked, his ears turning red as a group of teenaged boys walked by. "Come on Obi. You're helping me out here. I promise, it'll make me get done faster." Obi-Wan gave her a pitiful look, but it was soon covered by another pile of clothes. 

Soon, they reached the dressing room. "Wait on this bench, I'll be right back." Amme said and disappeared into one of the little rooms. Now, one of the reasons Obi-Wan decided to come on this trip was that he would be able to give her an opinion on what to buy. He was wrong. Obi was waiting on the bench for over a half an hour before Amme emerged. "Alright, I'm going to go pay for these, could you please put these back?" Amme dropped about three-quarters of the clothes into his arms and left in a flash of black hair. Grumbling, he complied.

After that they walked into the main shopping center. "You know, I used to hate this place, but it really isn't that bad." Amme said. "Yeah, it's alright." Obi-Wan agreed. "Hey, look at that store! Come on, I wanna go in there." Amme grabbed his hand and dragged him in. That was just the beginning. For the next two hours, Amme found more stores she liked and Obi-Wan followed her, with little choice in the matter. Until finally…

"No." "Don't be such a baby." "Amme, I really don't think I'm acting like a baby." "For me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "For the past two hours, I've let you drag me around store, helped you pick out clothes, waited for you while you were in a dressing room and haven't complained-much-all _for you._ I think I've filled my boyfriend quota for today." Obi was very firm in this and had no intention of leaving his spot far outside this particular store. So how he ended up in the middle of 'Veronica's Treasure' [you can guess what was in there, can't you? ;)] he's not sure. He just knows that he was there and wasn't very happy about it either. Obi-Wan was bright pink and turning redder as he got further into the store. A group a girls saw him and started giggling. At that point, he buried his head in his hands and let Amme lead him around the store. "Okay Obi, you can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and looked around. Sure enough, the he had left the dreaded store. "Sooo… are you done now?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. "Almost. I just need to get a pair of shoes and we'll be done." "Oh, shoe's. Okaaay. How bad could it be?" 

Well, if Obi thought a ten-minute trip into 'Veronica's Treasure' was bad, try an hour-long mission for the perfect pair of boots. He went through the five stages of shopping. Boredom- "Are you done yet?" Anger- "Just pick something already!" Denial- "I'm not really here. This is all a dream. I'm not here." The dream-like stage- "Shoeies make me woozies. Hehehehehe. Oh look, another pair." And finally, breakdown- "I think I'll take these." Obi bursts into tears. "Obi, what's wrong?" "I'm just so happy!" Amme then had to drag the pathetic, quivering mass that used to be her boyfriend back to the speeder and take him home.

"And that's what happened, Master Qui-Gon. I didn't think it would effect him like that." Qui-Gon shook his head. "Poor boy. I should have warned him. He should be fine tomorrow, though. He just needs a lot of rest and care." Amme started back towards the living area with a tray of food. "Oh, and by the way, what did you say to make him scream like that?" Amme grinned and said softly, "Shoes." "SHOES!!! NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan screamed from the other room. 

THe eND


End file.
